


here lie the foolish and the charmed

by shattershields



Series: boys of folly [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a gratuitous kissfic that's all, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattershields/pseuds/shattershields
Summary: Robert’s first kiss had been someone else and was had a deal of time ago, that much was painfully obvious.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark
Series: boys of folly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	here lie the foolish and the charmed

Robert’s first kiss was someone else, that much was painfully obvious – as was his second, his third, fourth, fifth, and so on. As for who exactly it was, Ned found himself at a loss.

It wasn’t like the Eyrie hurt for serving girls, young and old, scrawny and buxom, pleasant and coarse. For where the keep sat atop a soaring mountain, penetrating the very clouds and jutting out towards the metaphorical heavens, there was no shortage of women who would come to find work and board serving under the Arryn’s banners; and for this, Robert was certainly pleased. Ned believed there was no night where Robert wouldn’t find a girl he fancied and courted throughout breakfast and lunch and dinner, a girl he’d then chirp about incessantly to Ned.

“This one has hair black as anything…

“This one has eyes like fire, Ned, you become burnt staring in them…

“The girl sitting there, her hair looks like it’s lit from inside…

“Do you see that one over there? She smells like honey, she does…”

And Ned would be forced to weather this temporary infatuation, affording Robert the weary smiles and succinct remarks he’d come to be known for, up until Robert would finally bed the maiden and the chatter would stop. While Ned would certainly be grateful for the momentary reprieve, it was also slightly disconcerting, the way Robert could so easily forget a conquest after she had been ‘ _conquered_ ’. 

_This_ , though. Robert could let this fade from permanent memory as quickly as was his nature, but it was certainly nothing Ned would soon forget in a marked hurry.

For the way Robert bore down on him, Ned was not much too worried if some servants would come upon them, unlikely as it were, because for all they knew the two wards of Jon Arryn could merely be wrestling and having a bit of boyish fun. The latter part wouldn’t be entirely far from the truth, specifically for Robert – Ned was having a hard time thinking at all, nevertheless consider this _fun_. It was more… cumbersome. Confusing. What was he to do when his best friend was pressing down on him, kissing him with this kind of peerless fervour? He was at a miserable loss.

Yet for Ned’s misery, he couldn’t find it in himself to push Robert off, or roll away, or make any form of resistance. Sure, he had one hand pressed up on Robert’s chest, but that was only so the Baratheon wouldn’t crush him under his mass. One hand was free, and with that hand he could easily slap the back of Robert’s head or punch him, but he didn’t. This was partly because Robert, for absolute certain, knew what he was doing – even though the kissing left much to be desired (that fault was on Ned’s part), Robert’s hands were everywhere. There was almost no part of Ned’s body where the larger man’s hands didn’t roam, then caress with just the right amount of pressure that it was like a thousand crushing embraces come to grace Ned’s body at once. When Robert’s hand rested in the inside of Ned’s thigh and squeezed, just the smallest bit, Ned’s leg bucked up in a reflexive manner he wasn’t proud of, but Robert chuckled lowly into his mouth and smelled faintly of wine and ale and that was _everything _.__

__So when Robert lifted off of him, Ned had to remind himself in a row of how he wasn’t one of Robert’s regular women conquests to be left begging and whining for more. The little stutter of sound in his throat he quickly stifled and let die, but it threatened to spill nonetheless when Ned stared in Robert’s blue eyes and felt the weight of it._ _

__“Is something wrong?”_ _

__Ned blinked once. Twice. “What?” He cursed himself for sounding so damned breathless, but the reminder that the state of his face – which was undoubtedly a red, flushed mess – humbled him a tad._ _

__Robert’s fingers came up to his face and his thumb ghosted across Ned’s lips, which felt bruised and a little dry. Instinctively, Ned licked his lips, and did not miss the way Robert’s gaze followed his tongue._ _

__“Even like this, you’re still so damned tense,” grumbled Robert, but he did not sound truly vexed. “I want to know if there’s something I’m doing that isn’t to your liking.”_ _

__Ned blinked again. He never considered Robert to be the type of lover that was considerate – he pictured him as a rougher type, to mount his women and have his way regardless of any circumstance. That would be within the boundaries of his general character, too, be it in conversation or sparring, and little of that differed whenever he spent time with Ned._ _

__Though, Ned acquiesced, the time they spent together didn’t usually entail this._ _

__While Ned was drowned in his thoughts, Robert sputtered on, “Which part is it that you don’t like, the kissing or the touching? If you think me too brazen then you can just tell me so, you know, or maybe you don’t even want this and I–”_ _

__“Robert.” By some miracle, Ned managed to unearth his voice from his jumbled mind. It was enough to quiet Robert’s blabbering, and it was then that Ned managed to pinpoint a little tremble in Robert’s voice. Robert Baratheon, nervous? In romance and conquest? It was simply unheard of, but in some strange way, Ned gleaned some confidence from that. With this, his free hand groped about the dirt a bit, and with a surge of boldness he settled it on Robert’s hip. The Baratheon did not move but Ned knew that stirred a reaction within him, judging from the blaze in his eyes._ _

__“You’re fine.” Then, after a bit of hesitation: “I do want this. This is fine. It’s just I’m…” I’ve never done anything like this with anyone before. Robert would find it extremely hilarious to know that he was the illustrious and brooding Eddard Stark’s first kiss. “…not quite experienced.”_ _

__Robert watched him for a minute, face hovering so close to Ned’s that he could smell the alcohol, the woodsmoke, the sweat, the musk. Where his hands roamed remained there, one feather-light on the edge of Ned’s lips and the other one grasping Ned’s thigh. It was horribly erotic, yet this was dashed as soon as Robert threw his head back and roared a laugh. The godswood came alive with the noise, and doubtless someone would hear it and come to investigate._ _

__Ned tensed. “Robert, quiet down, someone will hear you, someone will come–”_ _

__But Robert continued to laugh, continued to guffaw and find this spectacularly funny until he calmed down into peals of chuckles and grinned down at Ned._ _

__“Of course,” said Robert, “of course you’re ‘ _inexperienced_ ’. Ice in your veins, Stark, and you’d let it thaw for none.”_ _

__“Except you, apparently,” Ned muttered with a trace of reluctance and dissent. If Robert heard it, he gave no sign. Instead his face dipped closer._ _

__“Of course, except me,” he agreed quietly, though his voice is notably not bereft of his typical arrogance. “Now let your godsforsaken body loose and relax. If I spent the entire time massaging your joints, we’d go nowhere.”_ _

__It took everything in him, but Ned obliged – relaxing came easier to him when Robert was kissing him again. It was like he couldn’t think anymore, besides the kiss and the black-haired young man’s hands going back to exploring the planes of Ned’s body. When his hand hitched under Ned’s tunic and laid flat on his cold skin, Ned gave a sharp intake of breath, and Robert’s tongue slipped past his lips with unfair ease. It was at this point that the noise smothered in Ned’s throat betrayed him, and Ned couldn’t think of another thing he hated and loved more than when Robert laughed into his mouth._ _

__He was _infuriating_. Ned pulled him closer and kept him there, for as long as he could._ _


End file.
